Expressing My Love
by amrice101
Summary: Five short song-fic drabbles for the lovely and amazing couple that is Cargan.


**Hiya! I was bored and saw this little drabble songfic thingy and thought it would be fun! I'm gonna make five of these, this should be great . . . All the songs are chosen randomly too, shuffle :p**

**RULES:**

**1. You start when the song starts and end when it ends, no matter how bad/messed up/cute it is.**

**2. Have fun with it! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! **

_Song 1: Fight For You by Jason Derulo _

The couple laid in bed and thought of the day's events. They had just came out to the world about being together and some people were less than happy. But it didn't matter Logan; him and Carlos would be by each other side forever.

"Logie?" Logan turned his head to look right into Carlos' innocent eyes, filled with tears.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Are p-people going to try and break us up?"

"They might, but just know this; I love you with all my heart. I'll do anything to keep you by my side. I'll fight for our love and you forever. Don't worry; no one can drag me away from you."

"Awww, Logie, I love you." Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and squeezed tight.

"Love you, too."

_Song 2: Only Boy (Girl) in The World by Rihanna, sang by Ariana Grande_

Carlos spent the entire day setting up the roof for his and Logan's one year anniversary. The LA lights were shinning from above, making the sky look gorgeous. It was all for Logie.

The Latino had blind-folded his boyfriend and brought him up there, only taking off the cover on his eyes until he was seated in his chair, overlooking the skyline.

Logan gasped when he took in the amazing surroundings; delicious pasta that he smelt on the table, candles spread out, even though they weren't need due to the bright city lights.

"Is. . .this all for me?"

"Yep, I want to make you feel like you're the only person who matters to me, like you're the only person that exists in my heart, and you are."

_Song 3: Lucky by Jason Mraz f.t Colbie Caillat_

The couple waved at each other through Skype, due to them being too far away to talk in person. Logan was away at a fancy medical school in England while Carlos was at an expensive Music University in New York.

"I can't wait for you to come over for my birthday! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Carlitos, I'll be there sooner than you think, I promise."

"I love you Logie, I'm so glad I have you."

"I love you too Carlos, thanks for always being there for me, I'll see you soon."

_Song 4:_ _Best Thing I Never Had by Beyoncé_

Standing at the end of the alter, Logan smile widened when he saw his fiancée walking down his way.

He was so glad that this was Carlos in a white tux that he was going to marry and not Camille in some outrageous dress.

He knew that leaving his and Camille's on-and-off relationship and finding someone better was the right thing to do. Besides, Carlos was a million times better than Camille could ever be. He was so glad that he caught on to the real Camille before he fell hard for her.

After his thinking was over, his mind was back to the wedding and the man standing in front of him, hands in his.

"Do you, Logan Hortense Mitchell, take Carlos Garcia as you husband, forever and always?"

"Yes."

"And do you-"

"Yes, Yes! Can we kiss now?"

"Ha, now, you may kiss the groom." Carlos immediately took Logan into his arms and dipped him, placing a passionate kiss to the love of his life, forever and always.

_Song 5: Never Knew I Needed You by Neyo_

Everything Logan had always wanted changed once he met Carlos.

At first, he wanted to be a scientist, but once he started to take care of all of Carlos' injuries from reckless stunts, he now dreamed of wanting to be a doctor.

Logan would have never thought that Carlos would play such a huge role in his life. He never thought one single person could make him so much more different and all for the better. He can't imagine not having Carlos and his love.

He must admit; Carlos wasn't a part of his book, but now. . .he's the end and beginning to every chapter. He doesn't know a world without him in it, and frankly he doesn't want to.


End file.
